The Quiet Hours
by KiaraKohli
Summary: After a year of heartbreak following Grace's departure for New York, Tommy meets a new woman he is inexplicably drawn to. Rated M for *Mature Content* [Tommy/OC] *In Progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In the first year after Grace's departure to America, Tommy Shelby buried his head in the family business and his cock in any woman who happened to have medium-length blonde hair or cloudy blue eyes. It became routine to him, as it had been before he met her; to start the day plunging himself into work, and to finish it either at the bottom of a whiskey glass or in the arms of a woman he'd only just met. It had been one year of living without life; reverting to the survival mode he had been in since the war. One year of the loneliness and lifelessness he had become accustomed to before he had met the taciturn barmaid. He had settled comfortably into his loneliness, until one day, upon returning to Small Heath from a business trip in London, he passed a woman in the street. Her clothes were simple, and one would assume she belonged to nothing more than an average family from Birmingham. There was something, however, about her face that pulled him in. Its expression was both desperate and reserved. It was only seconds, though, before his car had passed, and the woman was gone. It wasn't until later that night that he would actually speak to her.

..~..

"Tommy!" Arthur shouted as the second eldest Shelby walked in to the Garrison, "How was London, eh?"

"It was business, Arthur, and now the business is done."

Arthur didn't miss the solemn, tired look in his brothers' eyes, but he chose to ignore it, as he had been for the past few months. He knew Tommy wasn't happy, but he also knew there was no fixing him, so it was easier to pretend. Some days Tommy would even pretend too. Judging by the way he brushed past him to the bar without another word, however, today was not one of those days.

Tommy took the bottle of whiskey from Tom and proceeded to pour himself a generous glass when he noticed the door to the Garrison open, and a woman walk in. She was wearing the same plain clothes she was wearing when he saw her walking on Watery Lane, but her expression was quite different. Her eyes, which earlier were tight and wary, were now bright and soft. Her lips were now curved upwards just slightly, and her shoulders much more relaxed and loose. She walked right up to the bar, and took a seat next to where he was standing. He hadn't even realized he was staring until she spoke.

"Well are you going to order me a drink or do I have to do it myself?" Her bright brown eyes were peering directly into his, without a trace of fear.

"It is not custom for the owner of a bar to order drinks for his customers, but I suppose I can make an exception. What will it be?"

If she was taken aback by his statement, she didn't show it. "A rum please," she asked.

Tommy nodded at Tom then turned to the woman as he took a seat next to her, the tiredness he had felt from his trip slowly starting to melt away. "So what brings a woman like you to a place like this?"

"Booze."

"I'm sorry?" Tommy asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Booze," she repeated indignantly. "I am currently drunk, and I intend to stay that way as long as possible. I got kicked out of the last pub, so I came here in search of another drink."

Tommy felt the slight pull that he had begun to feel in his chest dissipate. Perhaps he had simply misjudged this woman, and she was no different from everyone else in the bar who had come to drink away their evenings.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I got kicked out?" she asked, pulling his attention back to her.

"Alright, why did you get kicked out of the last bar?" he asked dryly, his interest in her quickly dwindling.

"I can't tell you that." She was grinning now, her eyes shining even brighter than before.

"Well then, I think we're done." He swiftly picked up his glass and had turned to go join his brothers when she grabbed at his sleeve.

"Don't leave, please." Her eyes looked up at him, pleading. He couldn't tell why but something in her gaze compelled him to sit back down. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. Just one night." Her grin had disappeared, and was replaced with the same tight expression he had seen earlier that day. There was a certain sorrow and longing in her that seemed so familiar to him.

"Would you like to come home with me, Miss…?"

"Blake."

"Would you like to come home with me, Miss Blake?"

She nodded, suddenly quiet.

He stood up and outstretched his hand to her. He then led her to the door. His brothers saw him leave, and nodded in his direction before continuing to drink, as it was not unusual for Tommy to leave the Garrison with a woman on his arms.

..~..

Though the walk to his place was quiet, as soon as the bedroom door shut behind them, the woman pressed herself to him, gripping his face in her hands as she kissed his lips. Tommy quickly brought his arms up to wrap around her. One hand found its way to the back of her neck, the other rested at her waist.

Her lips were soft and warm on his mouth, and though he didn't make a habit of kissing the women he slept with, he reciprocated her kisses willingly. He tasted the rum on her tongue as he deepened the kiss. She matched him with equal intensity; their lips and tongues licking, sucking, softly and quickly at each other's mouths. Her hands moved down to his chest, and they lingered there for a moment before she gripped the lapels of his coat and pulled him back towards the bed.

He removed his coat, and then hers, keeping his lips on her the whole time, pressing at her neck and her jaw. The backs of her calves hit the bed, and he undid her dress as she fumbled with his buttons. Her dress was on the floor before she could finish the buttons, and he brought his hands up to her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone as he looked down at her. Her hands stilled on the last button, and that moment felt like an hour to her as he stared into her eyes. She felt as if a part of herself had known this man for years even though, as she just realized, he hadn't even told her his name.

"I don't know your name." She said softly.

"Tommy." He said after a pause.

"Just a first name?"

"I only have your last name Miss Blake, so I think that makes us even." There was a glint in his eyes she hadn't seen before. For now this was enough. It was likely she wouldn't see him after the morning anyways.

A/N

First chapter is slow, but I promise things will heat up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter gets a bit more *steamy* , hence the M rating

**Chapter Two**

Cora Blake woke up well rested for perhaps the first time that month. As she opened her eyes, she realized where she was. Flashes of the previous night started to return to her, but much of it was still covered in an alcohol-induced haze.

Beside her, a quiet, deep voice mused "Why did you get kicked out?"

"Sorry?" She was now fully confused and wished she hadn't been so careless last night to end up in a complete stranger's bed after having drunk so much.

"Last night. You said you got kicked out of a bar, but you wouldn't tell me why." His tone was light and playful, but she wasn't drunk anymore, and telling her personal information to strangers no longer seemed like a good idea. Besides, she herself couldn't remember being kicked out of a bar last night.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave." She said sternly, as she moved to pull on her dress which was lying on the floor.

"Do I at least get a name before you leave?" The incredibly handsome man asked lazily as he began to light a cigarette, still lying in bed.

She glanced back at him, now fully clothed, before opening the door. "Cora."

..~..

A few hours later, Cora glanced at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity as she pulled on her coat. Today was perhaps the most important day of her life. Even more important than the day she had decided to leave her hometown and her gangster family. The Blakes were not a family you could just leave. Their powers extended all over the city of Manchester and beyond, bordered on the South only by one name— The Peaky Blinders. Which is precisely why after a month of lying low in small towns, Cora had come to Birmingham in search of perhaps the only place more dangerous than her home, and the only place she knew she had a chance of being free.

She was sure the Blake Gang hadn't stopped searching for her since the night she fled her family's large country home. She knew they would never stop as long as they knew she was alive. She needed protection, as much as she hated to admit it. And the only one who could give her that was someone with as much power as her father; the leader of the Peaky Blinders himself, Thomas Shelby.

..~..

Cora gripped the sides of her coat to stop her hands from shaking as she crossed the street towards the headquarters of the Peaky Blinders. It wasn't a hard place to find, as the entire city was well-aware of the local gang. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a man with a peaked cap.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Thomas Shelby."

"Well do you 'ave an appointment?" He asked impatiently.

"No, but I need to see him. I can wait."

"Alright. Do you have name?"

"Cora Blake."

The man paused for a second then motioned for her to come in.

"Wait here." He instructed as he closed the door, and disappeared into a hallway. Two men sitting at a table to her left watched her with curious, wary eyes.

A few minutes later, the man returned.

"Mr. Shelby will see you now."

Cora followed him to another door upon which the man knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." A smooth deep voice emanated from behind the door.

The man opened the door for her and she walked through.

When she saw the sharp cheekbones and the dark hair of the handsome man who sat before her, she felt the breath escape her mouth.

"Is that your real name— Blake?" His voice was calm and casual.

Cora took a moment before responding, still reeling from the shock of realizing who it was she had gone to bed with last night.

"Tommy. You're Tommy fucking _Shelby_." She couldn't believe it.

"_It is not the custom for the owner of a bar to order drinks for his customers, but I suppose I can make an exception."_

Pieces of the previous night started coming back to her. How could she have missed this?

"I asked you a question." His tone was serious, and his expression cold, but for some reason she wasn't afraid.

"Yes, it's my real name. I didn't know it was you last night." She said quietly.

"Sorry?"

"I didn't know your face. I didn't know it was you. But I told you my name was Blake. You knew who I was."

"I did not know who you were. I knew you _said_ your name was Blake. But as the Blakes are sworn enemies of the Peaky Blinders, and you were drinking in a pub owned by the Peaky Blinders, I assumed you were nothing more than a foolish woman who had not carefully thought through her fake name."

Cora was speechless. She had prepared for this meeting in her head dozens of times, but now she was speechless. How could she have expected it to turn out like this?

"Why don't you take a seat and tell me why it is you are here. I assume you have been sent by your father to strike some sort of deal?"

"No." She remained standing.

"No? Well then I think our business here is done." He stood, suddenly, and began to walk around to the front of the desk.

"I did come here to strike a deal, but I was not sent by my father. I came because I want out. I've left my family and I intend to offer you information in exchange for protection."

"Do you take me for a fool, Miss Blake?" He had rounded the desk, and was now standing in front of her, his body inches away from hers. She could smell the scent of whiskey on him, and suddenly she remembered the taste of his mouth on hers.

"No." She lowered her gaze, unsure of how to act. She was the daughter of a powerful gangster, and she hadn't intended to feel so small in the presence of this man, but now he had seen her, vulnerable. Her power was gone.

He took another step closer her, their bodies almost touching. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Look at me." His deep voice brought a chill to her spine.

She lifted her head slightly, and looked up into his eyes.

His eyes searched hers for a moment, then suddenly he brought his hands up to grasp her face, his lips crashing down on hers.

Her body responded before her mind could, her mouth opening to let him in, her left arm coming up to wrap around his back, and her right palm pressed against his chest. He moved a hand to her waist, and guided them roughly to the wall, until her back was pressed against what felt like a bookshelf. She grasped at his shirt, craning her neck to get even closer to him.

His hands roamed over her body down her breasts, her stomach, then down to her ass. He gripped her butt in his palms and pulled her up, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

His mouth bit at the soft skin of her neck, nipped at the skin behind her ear, and placed wet kisses down her jaw.

She knew that allowing this man, a sworn enemy of her father and family, to fuck her for a second time was a mistake. But she couldn't bring herself to stop. There was something about the way his rough hand felt on her cheek, something about the way he looked at her, that made her feel safe with him, despite what her head was telling her.

He pressed his body impossibly closer to her, pinning her to the bookshelf as he brought his lips back to hers. They were fighting at each other's mouths with such desperation, as if pulling away from each other would mean no longer having air to breathe.

He then pulled his face away from hers an inch, watching her eyes as he lowered her body, slowly, so she was standing again. His hand slipped under the hem of her dress and brushed up her thigh and over her hip, then came to rest on her stomach before trailing his fingers slowly down towards her center, his eyes locked on hers. His expression was fiery, but soft. She reached her head forward to press a slow kiss to his lips.

His hand moved lower, and she heard him inhale sharply when he felt her already damp undergarment. He curled his fingers over her, softly stroking the thin fabric, and she almost fell apart. This felt different from last night. Last night was a swirling mix of alcohol and clumsy movements with a handsome stranger. This was…something more. The way his fingers lit her skin on fire wherever they touched her. The way his gorgeous eyes seemed to be looking directly into her soul every time she caught them watching her.

She gasped as she felt him push aside the fabric he was caressing and brush a finger over her wet folds.

She felt his warm breath in her ear as he whispered "So fucking wet for me."

She could feel the hardness in his pants pressing against her, and she couldn't take the waiting anymore, so she brought her fingers to the waist of his suit tugging at it until he removed his hand from her just long enough so that he could free himself from his navy slacks.

She gripped him gently, feeling his length as he dropped his head into her shoulder. She could feel his shaky breaths on her skin as she twisted her hand around him.

She was sure this was a man who had enjoyed the company of many women before, but the way he struggled for breath with her hand wrapped around him, she wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, and pinned it against the bookshelf, above her head. With his other hand, he guided his length towards her wetness, and thrust in with a quick motion. She gasped as her body adjusted to his impressive size. The hand that wasn't holding her arm above her head came up to cup the side of her neck as he began a slow but powerful rhythm. He kissed her fervently, and their tongues fought for dominance.

He released her hand and grabbed one of her legs, bringing it up around his waist as he quickened his pace. She brought her hands around his neck, clinging to him as she found her release. He came soon after, then buried his head back in her collarbone.

They stood like that, breathing heavily for a moment. Both unsure of what would come next.

After a minute, she found her voice. "So you believe me?"

And just like that, the heat and passion were gone, replaced by his cold demeanor. He lifted his head and took a step back, readjusting his clothes. "I _believe_ I will take the information you are offering me, and if proves to be useful, we will see about your protection."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you will be of no use to me."

"And my protection?"

"Come back tomorrow at eleven in the morning." He walked back behind his desk and took a seat. "I will hear what you have to say then."

A/N

Let me know what you think! This is my first fanfic, so I'd love any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

No smut in this chapter, but there will be in the next, stay tuned :)

Thank you for your reviews/follows, I hope you all like this next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Cora woke up from another restless night of sleep. As she got dressed, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the previous day's events. Though she should have been focusing on her negotiation strategies for the meeting she was soon to have, all she could think about was seeing Thomas Shelby again. The feel of his hands on her waist, the scent of his breath on her neck.

When she arrived, mid-morning, at the doorstep of the Shelby Headquarters for the second time, Cora was shaking again. This time, however, it was not out of fear, but out of eager anticipation. As much as she hated to admit it, Thomas Shelby had left quite an impression on her, and she had done nothing in the past day but think about seeing him again.

She was let in by the same young man as yesterday, but this time instead of being led back to his office, a man with reddish brown hair and a thick mustache greeted her.

"You're the Blake girl, I take it?"

"Yes, Thomas told me to come back today at eleven."

"Right. Well Tommy's busy at the moment, so it's me you'll be meeting with."

She felt her heart sink. Had she really expected he'd be there waiting for her?

The man's gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Tommy tells me you've got some sort of information for us." He motioned to a couple of chairs, and they both took a seat.

She took a breath and forced her mind back to the topic at hand.

"Yes, I'm prepared to give you inside information regarding planned attacks by the Blake Family against the Peaky Blinders."

"Planned what?! And 'ow do we know this isn't just a load of shite, and you're not some sort of double agent? Why the 'ell would the very daughter of Charles Blake decide to come and join the Peaky Blinders?"

"Because I ran away. I left my family, the gang; all of it. I betrayed them. And if they find me, it won't be to take me back. They'll kill me."

"I see." The man sniffed, then shifted in his chair. "And who's to say you won't turn around and betray us?"

"Because I need your protection. Without it, my family _will_ find me and they will kill me."

Before the man could respond, the door opened and none other than Thomas Shelby himself walked in.

"Miss Blake, I see you've met my brother Arthur." they both stood as Thomas turned to his elder brother. "Polly needs to speak with you."

Arthur nodded and left.

They were alone.

"I have a job for you." He said sternly.

"Don't you want to hear the information I have?" she said, surprised.

"There's time for that later. If you want my protection, I'll need to trust you. Do this job, and I'll know I can trust you." His voice was tense and she could tell he was in a rush.

"Alright," she conceded, "What is it?"

"I need you to accompany me to a dinner. Tonight."

"That's it?" She knew very well that wouldn't be it, but attending a dinner on Thomas Shelby's arm couldn't be too bad.

"Be ready by seven." Before she could say another word, he was out the door.

..~..

Thomas arrived in a car outside her apartment at precisely seven that evening, and Cora stepped out, wearing her coat over a deep blue silky dress she had gone out and bought. He stepped out of the driver's seat to help her into the car, and when she placed her hand into his, her heart skipped a beat.

"We're going to a dinner party. Charlie Gordon is a very influent man in London. If you want to prove yourself, I'll need you to get as much information from him as possible about his dealings with the Italians during dinner."

She couldn't believe this; she had offered real information and instead, he wants her to procure more from a man she's never met. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"He has a weakness for…attractive women."

_Fantastic_.

"I just need you to press him for answers."

"I'll do my best.

They arrived at an extravagantly large house, and when Tommy came around the car again to open the door for her, he placed his hand on her back. She could feel the warmth of his large hand through the fabric of her dress, and it felt as if her skin was on fire.

Cora was seated in between Tommy and Mr. Gordon, and though she tried the whole night to come up with an excuse to question him, she couldn't find a chance to ask him anything about the Italians without arousing suspicion. So when dinner was cleared, and Mr. Gordon left to use the restroom before dessert, she decided to follow him.

Tommy was busy listening politely to a man who wouldn't stop talking about his numerous infidelities, of which the man was very proud, so he didn't notice when she quietly slipped away from the table, moments after Gordon had left the room.

She exited the large dining room into a dark hallway, and started walking towards the end of the hall when she heard a rough voice behind her.

"Looking for me, were you?" She shivered as she felt the host's breath at the back of her neck.

He grabbed her by the arm, suddenly, and pushed her up against the wall.

"I know what you're trying to do. I am not oblivious to the ways of Thomas Shelby and the Peaky Blinders. I extended an invitation to him tonight purely as a formality. Whatever seduction game you were trying to play with me ends now."

She was about to protest when he brought a knife up to her throat.

"I'm not here to seduce you." Her breath was nothing more than a whisper. Her heart was beating rapidly out of fear.

He brought the tip of the blade just below her collar bone.

"I don't like liars." He said as he pressed the blade against her skin.

"I'm not…"

"Hey!" Cora felt her body relax as she turned to see Tommy walking briskly down the hall towards them.

"What the fuck are you doing with my date?" he yelled.

"Your _date_, is it? Well I'll let you escort your date and yourself out. You're done here."

Tommy glanced between Cora and Gordon before grabbing her hand roughly and turning briskly towards the door.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, I really did try… I,"

"Just stop." He didn't look at her, and continued to walk quickly down the hall and out of the mansion.

"I don't know why you even asked me here in the first place, I already told you I'm willing to give you information on my family. Isn't that enough?"

They had reached the front door, and were halfway down the steps when he stopped and dropped her hand.

He lowered his head to look directly into her eyes.

"Your information, is worthless to me. The very fact that your father knows you're gone means whatever you know, is worthless. Whatever plans you knew about, he will change them. I don't need your information. If you want my protection, you're going to need to prove to me that you are useful. And if you can't even do what I tell you, I don't see how you will be."

"_I tried! _I'm not a professional liar!"

"Why did you go after him? I didn't tell you to do that! I told you flirt with him at dinner. That's it!" He paused suddenly, and she noticed he wasn't looking at her face anymore, he was looking at her chest. "You're bleeding."

She hadn't even noticed, but when she looked down, there was indeed blood trickling down from the spot under her collarbone where the knife must have pierced her.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"I should take you home." He turned towards the car, and she followed.

He was quiet as he drove her back. He said nothing as she opened the door and stepped out. Just before she shut the door behind her, he spoke.

"I will offer you my protection."

She exhaled a sigh of relief. She could stay. Her family wouldn't be able to get to her in Birmingham, where the Peaky Blinders ruled the city.

"How would you like to be my new secretary?"

She held back a smile. "I think that would be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tommy, these numbers aren't right. You really must let me go through these books before they're approved." Cora's eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the numbers, sitting at her small desk.

"So you're quick with numbers, eh?" Tommy's deep voice drifted over from the other side of his office.

Cora had been working as a secretary to Mr. Thomas Shelby for about a month now, and save for a few secret glances, it would seem as if both of them had forgotten their previous encounters entirely, but of course, neither had.

"My father valued education, and I was a lot more teachable than my brother."

"Well then maybe you can be of use to this company as more than just a secretary. I need someone who understands business to accompany me to London tomorrow. John and Arthur are busy here."

"Are you sure?" She turned in her seat so she could face him.

"There is an opportunity for business,"

"And you want me to come. It's not like last time, is it?"

He sighed. "No."

A trip to London with Tommy, alone, would be the most time they'd spent together in a month. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to go.

"Alright then, when do we leave?"

"Eight tomorrow."

…~…

It was cold in the car, and the drive to London was quiet. Tommy wasn't a man of many words, and Cora was all too content to sit peacefully next to him. Just being close to him, she felt her body both tense and relax at the same time. The tension between them was evident when they brushed past each other at the office or when he'd come stand over her desk to talk to her, but after a month of nothing but strictly business between them, she was sure nothing was going to happen. For now, she was content just to spend a few hours in his presence. His calm and strong demeanor relaxed her in a strange way unlike anything else.

When they arrived in London, she was reminded of times she had visited with her family, although she never cared for it much. Cora much preferred the quiet countryside and hills to the crowded bustle of London.

The sky was grey when they entered a dimly lit lounge around noon.

As they entered, Tommy finally told her exactly what they were doing. "We are here to sell security to this man. He needs men, and we will facilitate it."

Before she could ask any questions, they were greeted by a tall man. His dark hair was slicked back, and Cora could tell his suit was expensive.

"Mr. Holmes, it's good to see you." Tommy extended his arm, and shook his hand.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Mr. Holmes, the owner of this nightclub she assumed, grinned at her. His eyes flickered up and down her frame, and she felt her breath hitch.

"She works for the Shelby Company."

She exhaled.

"Now let's talk about business, eh?" Tommy said as he took a seat at a small table. "I understand a certain gang around here has been giving you trouble."

Mr. Holmes shifted in his seat. "I need security here at my nightclub, and at a few other businesses I own in town. The cops don't give a damn anymore, and I need to send a message."

"I think we can help you with that."

Tommy and Mr. Holmes discussed numbers and details for about half an hour, after which they shook hands, and one of Holmes' men showed him and Cora out.

…~…

"So what did you think?" Tommy asked her once they had left the building.

"Well I think the money he's offering you isn't worth the amount of men you'll be supplying, but you've already agreed to it, so what good does my opinion do now?"

The corner of his mouth lifted up into what was almost a smile.

"Mr. Holmes is the owner of some of the most prominent speakeasies in London. His nightclubs attract many prominent people, and having some of my men working in them will allow us access to information."

"And this information is more valuable than the cost of your men, I assume?"

"Correct."

They had been walking for a few minutes, and had now arrived at an apartment building. "I have some other business to attend to. I have a place here, you can stay or go out, whatever you please. I'll be back before seven." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"What? Why can't I come with you? You brought me all the way here for a one hour meeting?" She couldn't understand why he had brought her to London when she'd barely been of any help.

"We have dinner reservations at eight."

_Dinner?_ Could it be that Tommy had asked her to come simply because he wanted to spend time with her? It was hard to believe that Thomas Shelby would do anything like this for his own pleasure, as he was always incredibly busy taking care of the family business.

She didn't have much of a choice, so she took the key from him. He left, and she entered the building. It was an old place, nothing fancy. She found the correct door and entered the apartment. There were two bedrooms and a kitchen, the place was quite simply furnished. After looking around, she decided to go out and explore the area.

After walking around for a while, she found a small empty cafe a few streets away. As she sat with her tea by the window, she pulled out a novel from her bag. The hours passed quickly, and it was soon dark, so she returned to the apartment to wait for Tommy. He wasn't there, and by seven thirty, she began to worry. Cora started pacing around the apartment, thinking about going out to find him, but she had no idea where he had gone, so it would be pointless to leave.

It was after eight when the slam of the door made her jump.

Tommy was standing in the doorway with his hair in disarray, blood on his collar.

"Are you alright?!" She rushed over to him.

"I'm fine," He brushed her away gently as he removed his coat. "Let me just wash up, and we'll go to dinner." He started down the short hallway towards the bathroom.

"I think we've missed the reservation." She added quietly.

"Well we'll just have to find someplace else."

Ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom in a fresh shirt, his hair combed. She couldn't help but stare as he walked towards her.

"Shall we leave?" He glanced at her as he opened the front door.

They walked through the busy streets until they found a quiet Italian restaurant a little ways off the main road. A young man seated them at a table in the corner.

A month ago, she never would have believed she'd be eating dinner at a restaurant with Thomas Shelby, but here they were.

She told him about her family, and he listened. He seemed genuinely interested, watching her with those bright blue eyes, asking questions every now and then.

This was a side to Tommy she hadn't seen since the night she met him at the Garrison.

She loved the way the light from the small candle on their table danced over the faint freckles on his skin.

They finished up with dinner, and started walking back to the apartment. The closer they got to the building, the shorter their steps became. Going back meant going back to reality; where she was his secretary here on business, and it was time to go to bed —separately.

Cora's heart started beating faster as they entered the apartment. She was trying to think of something to say, anything to break the silence, before he could tell her "Good night". Two words, and the evening would be over.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. _Thank god._

She nodded, and he went to pour two whiskeys from the bottle sitting on the table. He turned around to hand her a glass.

As she took the glass from his outstretched hand, her finger brushed against his hand. Cora's heart was beating faster still, and she couldn't take it any longer. If she didn't make her move now, she never would. She took a large sip of whiskey, swallowed, then closed the gap between them with two large steps.

Tilting her face up, she quickly pressed her lips against his.

Tommy was absolutely still for a moment, and she almost pulled away, regretting the kiss entirely. But before her lips could leave his, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.

With one hand still behind her head, he reached his other arm back to set his glass down on the small table. With both arms free, he brought her close, and took the almost empty glass from her hand.

Cora pressed herself against his chest, and the scent of his skin brought back that intoxicating feeling she had been craving for weeks.

He deepened the kiss, caressing the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

His hands roamed all over her body, and she placed hers at his neck, feeling the soft short hairs at the back of his head.

She dragged her nails up the back of his neck, up towards his scalp. He moaned into her lips in response.

His hands dropped to her hips, and he lifted her up so she that could wrap her legs around him. Tommy's hands rested on her back and he tilted his head up to kiss her.

He walked slowly towards the first bedroom, and when they reached the bed, lowered her gently down.

She lay back and watched as he crawled over her, pushing the skirt of her dress up over her hips as he kissed her stomach, chest, neck, jaw, the soft skin just below her eye. His own eyes looked up into hers through soft lashes before he kissed her lips, sucking on each one before entering her mouth with his tongue.

She pulled her dress over her head and he stood up to remove his clothes before settling back on top of her, naked apart from his underwear. He cradled her head in his right hand while the left roamed down to her breast. He caressed her softly as they kissed, and she reached down to remove the last bits of clothing between them.

She felt him exhale as every inch of their naked bodies were pressed against each other. His left hand traced down between them to rest between her legs.

She gasped as she felt his fingers slip over her, tracing up and down lightly while he continued to kiss her.

She wanted nothing more than to feel his finger slip inside her, and as soon as she couldn't take his teasing anymore, he did just that. She gasped as he pumped his hand slowly in and out, curling his fingers slightly inside her. She could feel his cock getting hard against her leg as he pushed another finger inside, his thrusting becoming increasingly harder and faster. He nipped at her neck with his teeth.

She was gasping for air when he brushed his thumb over her clit and he stopped kissing her neck for a moment to watch the expression on her face.

He applied more pressure with his thumb, alternating firm circles over her clit with the thrusts of his hand.

Just when she thought she would find her release, he stopped and removed his hand.

"Why did you stop?" she moaned.

Instead of responding, he cupped the side of her face with his left hand and simply kissed her.

She closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss as he guided his cock towards her entrance.

She felt his length enter her in one quick motion, and she gasped. Having him inside her felt even better than she remembered. She heard him groan as he started to move slowly.

She wrapped her arms around him as he thrust into her slowly yet powerfully.

His movements got faster and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

"Tommy…" she called out, her voice heavy with desire.

He brought both arms underneath her, so he could hold her closer to him, and they both came soon after.

He rolled onto his back, bringing her to lie on top of his chest. She rested her cheek under his shoulder as he stroked her hair softly.

They lay quietly together for a while, just enjoying the feel of being in each others' arms.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, Cora lifted her head to look up at him. His eyes were closed, and he looked relaxed; an expression she wasn't used to seeing on his face.

"Good night." She whispered.

He smiled.

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days later, Cora was at her desk going over some of the final calculations for the deal with Mr. Holmes. It was late; she was usually out of the office and on her way home by half past six, but today she stayed in order to finish the work.

The office was quiet, the brass lamp on her table illuminating part of the room in a soft glow. It was so much more peaceful in the office with almost everyone gone. The Shelby clan, save for Tommy, weren't exactly her biggest fans, and any conversation she had with them was either cold or spiteful. She knew none of them trusted her, and she understood why; she was the daughter of one of their biggest enemies. She still couldn't believe that Tommy had given her this position. He had been gone all day, and part of her hoped he would turn up at the office soon, which might have been why she found herself lingering over simple calculations she had already completed.

She finally gave up at around eleven, gathered her coat and bag, locked the door, and headed out into the brisk night. She thought about swinging by the Garrison; perhaps Tommy had gone straight there to meet up with his brothers after doing whatever it was he did during the day. Even if he was there, though, there was no guarantee she would get a chance to talk to him. Ever since they got back from London, his demeanor was slightly different around her. He was a bit warmer than usual in addressing her, but it's not as if Tommy Shelby really had the time to pay much attention to anything other than business. She loved his soft 'good morning's and every time he spoke her name, but she longed for so much more. How does one go about courting someone like Thomas Shelby? Does a gang leader even go on dates? Or would she just have to settle for whatever business opportunity arose next which would allow them to spend time alone together?

The Garrison was on her way home, and when the warmly-lit windows of the bar came into view, she was still deciding whether or not to go in when she heard the unmistakable click of a revolver's safety catch behind her.

"Turn around."

She turned slowly and saw a man stood a few feet away from her in a long dark coat and a hat that covered most of his face. His gun was pointed at her stomach, his arm bent so the gun wasn't visible form a distance.

"What do you want?" Her voice was calm. As the daughter of a gangster, she wasn't unfamiliar with the sight of the barrel of a gun, and she knew it was in her best interest to keep her cool.

"He knows you're here." He said as he took a step closer.

_Her father._ How did he find her so quickly? Now wasn't the time to think about this, but she knew this man wouldn't dare shoot her here, steps away from the Garrison, if he was working for the Blakes. Suddenly the door of the Garrison burst open, and a few men stumbled loudly out. The man in the coat glanced in the direction of the sounds, and she took the opportunity to strike at him, knocking the gun from his hand.

"You bitch!" he growled. She lunged for the gun that had clattered on the ground a few feet away, but before she could reach it she felt a strong kick to her back. She fell to the ground, the air knocked completely out of her.

"You think you can get away with that?" the man's voice neared her, and as she tried to get up, she felt him grab her roughly, turning her on to her back. He pressed his knee into her ribcage and grabbed her face with his thick fingers, his nails digging into her neck. "You're not untouchable anymore Miss Blake. I've been watching you for years, you think you're so much better than everyone else, huh? Well who's powerful now?!"

His grip tightened, and his knee pressed seemingly impossibly further into her body. As she gasped for breath, she felt around behind her on the gravelly road until she felt the cool metal of his revolver.

She shot him in the hip and he fell over, screaming. Cora dropped the gun and started push herself up when all of a sudden the man's fist collided swiftly with her head.

The gunshot must have been heard from inside the Garrison because the last thing Cora heard before passing out was Arthur's loud yells and more gunshots.

*Tommy POV*

It had been a long day of dealing with police, criminals, and dirty work, and Thomas Shelby was glad to have a few moments to relax, sitting in a booth at the Garrison with his brothers. He had been keeping himself busy with work in an effort to put off the thoughts that were otherwise occupying his mind at all times. Thoughts of a certain woman.

It was hard to believe the situation he had gotten himself into; he was quite literally, in bed with the enemy. The voice inside his head, as well as the voices of his brothers, Polly, and Ada were telling him to stop thinking with his cock and to get rid of this girl. Nobody in the family trusted her, and they all made it painfully obvious every time they were forced to interact with her. Nobody could understand why he had brought her into their business. And quite frankly neither could he.

But he wasn't just thinking with his cock, there was something powerful about this woman that pulled him to her. From the moment he laid eyes on her at the Garrison, he was drawn to her. And his interest only grew after he learned who she was. The more they talked, the more he felt as if she understood him better than anyone before. Not only did she bring out a part of him that no one else save for Grace could, she actually understood the rest of him too. She lives in the very same world.

Tommy was deep in thought about Cora Blake when a gunshot sounded from the alley outside the pub. Arthur and John got up to investigate, leaving Tommy with his thoughts. When John rushed back in a few minutes later to tell him they had found Cora, however, he bolted up and ran out.

"Cora!" Tommy yelled as he neared her body, sprawled on the road next to the man who had now been shot dead by Arthur.

"Looks like she managed to shoot him in the side, but she was passed out when I got here." Arthur grumbled.

Tommy placed his hand under her head while he tried to rouse her. She let out a soft moan but didn't wake.

"This Blake girl's only bringing us more trouble. Why the 'ell are we protecting her?" John mused quietly. He didn't dare say more than that in front of his brother.

Tommy ignored him as he hooked his arms under Cora and picked her up.

"Get rid of the body." Tommy ordered as he headed for his place with Cora in his arms.

When they got to his room, he laid her gently on the bed, and began to remove her shoes and clothes. His breath caught when he saw the large bruises forming under her ribs and on her back. His heart started pounding with rage. He had told her he would protect her, but he'd already failed.

He dressed her in one of his softest shirts and got a washcloth to dab at the scrapes on her neck and arms. He felt the anger boil inside him as his fingers traced over her soft skin, around the bruise that was starting to turn purplish red. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek and whispered "I'm so sorry".

Cora's eyes fluttered open. Tommy immediately leaned forward, putting both his hands around her face. "Cora, what happened?" His voice was urgent, although he tried to keep it soft.

"Where am I?" She asked, glancing around the room.

"Arthur found you in the alley outside the Garrison." He explained as he helped her to sit up. "There was a man, you shot him? What did he do to you?"

"I— yes. He followed me, he had a gun."

Tommy rubbed a hand up and down her back slowly, trying to comfort her although his mind was racing.

"He knew who I was," She looked up at him. "My father sent him".

Tommy sighed. He knew he would have to deal with the Blakes eventually, but for now all he could bring himself to care about was Cora.

"I tried to take his gun but he kicked me to the ground" she continued. "I managed to shoot him once before he knocked me out. I guess Arthur found us and shot him."

"Yes, he's gone. You're safe now. Cora—" he paused and frowned, looking down, "Cora I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He took her face into his hands again, his eyes wild as they searched hers. "I —"

Cora tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. She grabbed on to his shirt, bringing him closer. They kissed fervently, both of them pressing their emotion into each others' lips.

"I need you". He breathed as they pulled slightly apart, foreheads pressed together. "I need you. I promise I will protect you."

She saw the fear and the passion swirling together in his darkened eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his chest, her nose touching his neck. He immediately brought his arms up around her, hugging her tightly, careful of the bruise on her back.

"I need you, too." she whispered against his neck, so softly, she wasn't sure he heard her until she felt his arms tighten around her.

A/N

Do you guys prefer more smut or more story, let me know in the comments!


End file.
